


The Price of Fae-lure

by Arbryna



Series: Fae and Games [1]
Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Crack, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 14:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbryna/pseuds/Arbryna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamsin made a bet with Bo. Now she faces the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of Fae-lure

Morning has never particularly been Tamsin's friend. It's too damn early, too soon after she's passed out drunk in whatever out-of-the-way spot she parked her truck the night before. 

Of course, the surface beneath her right now is a lot softer—and warmer—than the bed of her truck. Smells better, too—like sex and fabric softener. 

Wait, what?

Her eyes snap open, and she finds herself actually thankful that Bo's place is such a dump. The boarded-up windows do a bang-up job keeping the sun out. One less thing to distract her from more important things—like the fact that she's naked in Bo's bed. 

She sits up with a jolt, immediately regretting it when the muscles in her back and abdomen protest violently. The pain drives the sleep from her head, and it starts to come back to her. 

There was drinking. A lot of drinking, if she remembers correctly—and of course she does, she's not some damn novice when it comes to getting plastered. Somehow drinking turned into banter, turned into bragging, then escalated into a challenge to find out just who had more stamina. 

Damn it, she screwed the succubus. Or more accurately, judging by the fact that every muscle Tamsin has is aching, the succubus screwed _her_. A lot. 

And of course Bo is already absent from the bed. She couldn't even have the decency to keep Tamsin's obvious defeat between the two of them—she's probably downstairs laughing about it with her little human pet. 

Groaning, Tamsin forces herself into a sitting position at the edge of the bed. There's a heavy throbbing in her head, worse than just a hangover; it must be from getting chi-sucked so damn much last night. It's no wonder Bo was able to be up bright and early this morning. 

Perfect. Her clothes are nowhere to be found. Well, she'll just help herself to some of Bo's. It's the least Bo can do, given the humiliation that no doubt awaits Tamsin downstairs. 

She hobbles into the adjoining bathroom, wincing as each step pulls at her inner thighs. A quick, hot shower is enough to make her feel halfway alive again. She frowns at the mirror when she sees hickeys littering her neck and chest. It figures, too, that Bo wouldn't own any shirts high-cut enough to cover them all. That whole succu-healing thing must be convenient.

When she's located Bo's least cleavage-y shirt and a pair of jeans, Tamsin finally stumbles downstairs, driven by the need for food and caffeine and the desire to get this the hell over with. 

Kenzi is the first to notice her, and an evil smirk spreads on her lips as she watches the careful way Tamsin is walking. "You okay there, Tammers? You're lookin' a little… _Bo_ -legged." 

Tamsin glares at the human in response, groaning when she sees that _of course_ Kenzi's not alone. 

"You might want to get a brush, love," Vex says, grinning at her from his seat on the couch next to Kenzi. "Your hair's a bit _shaggy_."

Holding up her hand, Tamsin closes her eyes and takes a breath. "Okay, I either need coffee or vodka to deal with you two."

"Aw, what's the matter, Blondie?" Vex prods. "Was it not good for you? Bo certainly seemed to enjoy it. Came down here looking like the cat who ate the…well, the other cat, if you know what I mean." He gives Tamsin an exaggerated wink.

Just as Tamsin is about to lose the battle with her self-control and actually attempt to wring Vex's neck, the front door swings open. Bo walks in, and Tamsin doesn't think she's ever seen anything more beautiful than the pink cardboard box in her hand. 

"Good, you're up," Bo says with a smile. It's disgusting how well-rested and energetic she looks. 

"She certainly got down last night though," Kenzi says, waggling her eyebrows. "Just look at her neck." 

"Now now, don't tease the poor dear," Vex cuts in. "She might not even remember it very well. How is the memory, Tamsin—bit spotty?" 

Tamsin curls her hands into fists. "Just how attached are you to your pet and her little friend?" she asks Bo through her teeth.

Bo shakes her head, trying not to laugh. "You guys, be nice. I don't think Tamsin's used to losing so badly." 

"Yeah, she's a real _sore_ loser, from what I've seen," Kenzi quips. 

Rolling her eyes, Bo sets down the bakery box on the kitchen island. She pulls out a long, thin package from her front pocket, holding it out to Tamsin with a raised eyebrow. "Got you a toothbrush. Breakfast will probably taste better without that bitter defeat in your mouth." 

Tamsin narrows her eyes, takes the toothbrush with a huff. "There'd better be some of those donuts left when I come back down." 

"What, didn't eat enough last night?" Vex asks cheekily. 

"Don't worry," Bo assures her in between giggles. "I'll make sure Kenzi doesn't eat them all." 

Ignoring Kenzi's ensuing protest, Tamsin turns on her heel and heads back upstairs. Thirty seconds or so later, she storms back down. "Where's the damn toothpaste?"

Three voices answer in giddy unison. 

"Footlocker!"


End file.
